A thin film transistor (TFT) type liquid crystal display includes a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate having red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors, in which the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are bonded to each other at a required gap, and liquid crystal is injected and sealed therebetween, and may display an image by controlling transmittance of light by liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
In the TFT substrate, data lines and scanning lines are wired in a lattice shape in longitudinal and lateral directions, and pixels including the TFTs are formed at places in which the data lines and the scanning lines intersect with each other. In addition, a driving circuit, which includes the TFTs and drives the data lines and the scanning lines, is formed around a display region including a plurality of pixels.
There are two types of TFTs, an amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT in an amorphous state and a polycrystalline silicon (p-Si) TFT in a polycrystalline state depending on the crystalline state of a semiconductor (silicon). The a-Si TFT has a high resistance and a low leakage current (leak current). In addition, the p-Si TFT has dramatically higher mobility of electrons than that of the a-Si TFT. For this reason, the a-Si TFT having the low leakage current is used for each pixel included in the display region, and the p-Si TFT having the higher mobility of electrons is used for the driving circuit.
Meanwhile, from a structure viewpoint of the TFT, generally, the a-Si TFT uses a bottom gate structure in which a gate electrode is disposed in the lowermost layer, and the p-Si TFT uses a top gate structure in which the gate electrode is disposed on an upper side of a semiconductor film. However, if TFTs having different structures from each other are formed on one substrate, a manufacturing process becomes complicated.
In this regard, a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which, in the TFT of the bottom gate structure, an a-Si layer is formed by covering a p-Si layer to prevent the p-Si layer and the source and drain electrodes from directly contacting with each other, is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 5226259).